Always a We
by BFire92
Summary: Something has changed between Roxanne and Megamind, but WHAT? A fluffy story about the wonderful word 'we'. Inspiration from Jostein Gaarder's "Appelsinpiken"  "The Orange Girl"


_Kom ikke og si at naturen ikke er et under. Kom ikke og fortell meg at verden ikke er et eventyr_

_Appelsinpiken- Jostein Gaarder  
_

* * *

**Always a We**

"A little alteration..."

He was occupied doing the blueprints to a new invention. So into his own world, that he didn't even notice she was standing behind him until she poked his shoulder. Megamind jumped and spun with a not so very masculine scream. It truly was difficult to hold in the giggle!

"Don't... _scare _me like that!" he complained, still clinging to the arms of his chair.

"Sorry, Megs, but I _did _say "hello" first," Roxanne let go and started to giggled.

Seeing her smile made him loosen up. It was impossible to stay annoyed when she did that.

"Oh, _fine_. I just..." He made a gesture against the blueprints on his board.

"I understand. Here!" Roxanne still smiled, trying hard to hold in a laugh, as she handed him a cup of hot coco.

"Thanks." He rolled his eyes over his own reaction. Really, sometimes he just felt like the world's biggest _goof. _Trying not to think any more about it, he took a sip.

"What are you making?" Roxanne walked up to the board, checking out the drawings.

"It's an engine! I'm trying to make it more effective and greener."

"You're an environmentalist?"

"I live with a _fish, _Roxanne. You do care about nature when your roommate watches National Geographic and Animal Planet all of the time."

She giggled again and placed herself on his lap, making him blush. Having her so close still was a bit strange. Nice, but strange.

"Naturally."

Roxanne turned to look at him, and noticed his gaze.

"Megamind?"

"Huh. Yeah!" he said, being dragged out of his daydream. She rolled her eyes and laid her arms around him. Sometimes, he was just a bit goofy. But Roxanne had to admit, having that effect on him, made her feel very special!

"So, why are you here now? I thought you weren't coming until later?" Megamind said, trying to get control over the situation again.

"Oh, I left my laptop here. I just came by to pick it up."

This was her favourite part of the lair. While the rest of it looked like a can, Megamind's workplace had something special to it. The pieces of paper hanging from the ceiling, the dark red curtain and the designs and ideas made her feel like anything could happen in here. No fairytale castle could compare with this place!

"You really keep yourself busy," she whispered while eyeing all of the work he'd done.

"I like inventing. Its brain food," he explained, whispering into her ear.

"You never take holidays?"

"We celebrate Halloween. That's fun! Horror movies and candy!"

Roxanne had to giggle again. She truly could picture Minion and Megamind watching scary movies on TV, dressed up and eating candy!

"I mean a trip. A weekend off someplace else. "

"Like a vacation?"

"Yes. I was thinking, what if we took a trip to my parent's cabin sometime? Get some peace and quiet, you know?" Moving even closer to him, she made his cheeks another shade closer to purple.

"That sounds... nice!" Megamind swallowed and a goofy grin spread across his face.

"Us and Minion. And then _we_ could go out and watch the stars..." Roxanne was now so close it barely was room for a butterfly between them. The butterfly was at the moment occupied inside Megamind's stomach.

"Um... yeah! Yeah, that sounds like... a marvellous idea!"

"Great!"

Slowly Roxanne moved to close the space between them, but she suddenly got a glimpse of her watch and jumped out of Megamind's lap.

"Oops, gotta go! I have an interview to do in only fifteen minutes!" She quickly found her laptop and hurried back to leave her perplexed boyfriend a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye, Megamind, I'll come over later tonight!" Then she ran to the door, realizing she would never be at her interview on time.

"Um... Bye?" Megamind said after her, still puzzled and still blushing.

Minion came in just as Roxanne disappeared out of the door.

"So, Miss. Ritchi is coming again later to watch some movies?" he asked, waking his master from the frozen position.

"Yes, Minion, she is." Megamind took another sip of the coco. The brows were tangled together as if he was thinking about something very serious.

"What movies_ did _you rent? Not Fining Nemo again?"

"No, I rented The Little Mermaid and Help, I'm a Fish!" Already looking forward to the evening, Minion smiled happily. Movies with talking fish truly were worth watching.

"Mm... yeah... That sounds... good..."

Not able to overlook his master's strange behaviour, Minion asked;

"Sir, are you feeling alright?"

"Huh? Oh, yes Minion, I'm perfectly fine! It's just..."

"Juuust...?"

"I feel like something has changed." Megamind fell back into his chair, drumming with his fingers on his cup as he thought.

"Changed, sir?"

"Yes, between Roxanne and me."

"What?" Minion took a few step closer, worried about what Megamind was thinking about.

"In a good or a bad way...?"

"I don't know! I can't put my finger on what it is! But I think it's a good thing. I'm not sure."

"Well, maybe if you talked to Roxanne about it she would know..."

"No!" standing up, Megamind shook his hands, mimicking the word he had just said. Some drops of the coco ended on the floor.

"No, I'm not going to put this weight on her shoulders as well! I'll find out what it is!"

"If you say so, Sir. Then I'll just go back to work on dinner..."

"Yes, good idea. I'll... finish the design on the engine."

They both knew Megamind wasn't going to do the design. He was going to think. Think hard...

Megamind was placing two huge bowls of chips on the coffee table by the leather couch when Roxanne arrived.

"How is my inventor doing?" she asked and tangled her arms around his tiny waist.

"Good. I'm just thinking about something..." he said, clearly far away into his own thoughts.

"Thinking about what?"

"Oh, nothing important. Ready for movies and chips?" Dragging Roxanne with him down on the couch, he smoothly avoided the question. Roxanne didn't mind, she just snuggled up against him with his arm around her shoulders.

"I'm ready. What movies _did_ Minion rent?"

"Some cartoons about fish."

"Of course."

She rolled her eyes. Oh well, there were a lot of good movies about fish out there.

"Maybe we should all go to the cinema next time an aquatic movie comes out?"

"There it is!" Megamind straightened his back, making his side much too uncomfortable to lie against, so Roxanne sat up as well.

"There is what?"

"What I've been thinking about!" A huge grin across his face told her how glad he was to finally have solved the unknown riddle.

"Explain, Megamind, I'm not following you."

"Roxanne, you see," he took her hands in his. "Today I thought that something had changed..."

"Changed?" Scared for what he might have been thinking she backed away a little.

"In a good way! No worries!" he calmed her down.

"Anyway, I couldn't find out _what_ had changed! But listen to that sentence again..."

"Which sentence?"

"'_We_'," He started to waive his hands. Sometimes he just wished people could read this thoughts, it would make explaining so much easier!

"Uuuhm..."

"We are a '_we'. _We used to be 'you and I' or 'Megamind and Roxanne', but now, we are a '_we'! _Haven't you noticed how often we use that word? See, I just did it!"

Roxanne's mouth fell down as she understood what he meant. Satisfied that she'd come to understand, he fell back against the couch again.

"You're right," she said. "When did that happen?"

"I guess it just came gradually."

She snuggled up against him again and he squeezed her upper arm as he pulled her even closer.

"It _does _sound like a nice change," she said dreamily.

"Yeah."

They sat still for a minute, just thinking about what they had just come to realize.

"Roxanne?" Megamind whispered worried.

"Yes, Megamind?"

"Are we... are we going to be a '_we' _for a long time?"

Roxanne smiled, turned and gave him a kiss.

"Always, Megamind. We'll _always _be a '_we'_."

* * *

**Once again- thanks to 1992! If it wasn't for her, you'd all be annoyed with my terrible grammar! **

**The idea came from Jostein Gaarder's "Appelsinpiken", a norwegian book. I was actually looking for a better quote from the book to use, one about the word "we", but I couldn't find it right now. I'll see if I can find it again later!  
**

**There are more to come... Just hang on ;)  
**


End file.
